WEDDING
by Pinky Joy137
Summary: Summary : Hanya kisah cinta seorang Lee Donghae dan kekasihnya Lee Hyukjae dan bagaimana Donghae meyakinkan keluarga mereka saat melamar Hyukjae./HAEHYUK YAOI/DRABBLE/SPECIAL FOR DONGHAE BIRTHDAY'S/DLDR&RnR please.


**Title : WEDDING**

**Author :** Angel a.k.a Shim Byul Rin & Mittaeverlasttingfriiend Sparkyupumpkinnerskyumin a.k.a SexyMing137

**Cast :** Lee Donghae and Lee Hyukjae , other cast.

**Genre: **Romance & Drama

**Rate :** T

**Summary :** Hanya kisah cinta seorang Lee Donghae dan kekasihnya Lee Hyukjae dan bagaimana Donghae meyakinkan keluarga mereka saat melamar Hyukkie.

**Disclaimer :** Donghae dan Eunhyuk milik Tuhan. Namun mereka saling memiliki. Ide cerita FF ini keseluruhan milik Shim Byul Rin, saya hanya mengembangkannya saja. Dan fanfic ini milik saya dan Shim Byul

**Warning :** YAOI | Typo(s)| DLDR | Plagiat?Out! | GAJE

**. **

**.**

** *Anda boleh membashing saya. Tapi jangan bash Cast dan FF nya yaa :D * **

**. **

**.**

"Hyukkie menikahlah denganku" ucap Donghae lantang disaat berpidato di aula untuk merayakan acara kelulusan, semua murid terlihat heboh dan bertepuk tangan, sedangkan namja yang bernama Lee Hyukjae atau Hyukkie itu tampak terkejut dengan ucapan namja tampan itu, beberapa murid tampak mendorong Hyukkie untuk maju kedepan menemui Donghae,

"Hyukkie, would you marry me?" ucap Donghae yang sudah berdiri didepan Hyukkie, lelaki manis itu tersenyum malu bahkan matanya tampak menahan haru.

"Ya!Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae .. Kalian fikir ini acara apa huh?" teriak Heechul seongsenim yang tidak suka melihat acara seperti itu karna dia yang sudah berumur bahkan belum menikah.

"Seongsenim mengganggu saja" Minho dan Siwon membekap mulut Heechul yang dibantu beberapa murid lainnya.

"Jadi, apa kau mau menikah denganku? Menjadi pendampingku seumur hidupmu dan menjadi umma dari anak-anak kita nantinya?" ucap Donghae lagi.

"Ne- aku mau Hae." Lelaki itu mengangguk, Donghae terlihat tersenyum dan memeluk Hyukkie erat.

**-00-**

**PLETAK**

"Aish! Sakit appa~" Donghae mengusap kepalanya yang baru di pukul.

"Apa kau bodoh huh? Baru lulus ingin menikah?"

"Yeobo.. sudahlah, Donghae itu mirip denganmu, kau tidak ingat saat lulus kau langsung melamarku" bela Nyonya Lee yang tidak tega melihat anaknya di pukuli suaminya.

"Tapi menjadi kepala keluarga itu punya tanggung jawab yang besar, dan umur mereka masih sangat muda"

"Aku bisa bertanggung jawab appa, aku akan bekerja untuk memenuhi kebutuhan kami nantinya" ucap Donghae tegas, Hyukkie memandang Kyuhyun kagum.

"Aissh.. Apa kalian sudah melakukan hal 'itu' makanya kau ingin menikahi Hyukkie ?" tanya Tuan Lee yang melirik perut Hyukkie .

"Appa.. Kami tidak pernah melakukan hal itu" ucap Donghae dengan wajah merona.

"Lalu?"

"Aku mencintainya appa, aku ingin menjaganya dan ingin selalu bersamanya"

"Arraso, kalian akan menikah, appa dan umma akan datang kerumah Hyukkie melamarnya secara langsung"

"Gomawo appa" ucap Donghae senang.

**-00—**

"Mwo? Menikah?" ucap Ayah Hyukkie terkejut melihat Ayah Donghae dan Ibu Donghae dan Donghae yang dating ke rumah mereka bermaksud melamar Hyukkie.

"Ne-kami ingin melamar Hyukkie secara langsung tuan Lee" ucap Ayah Donghae ramah.

"Tapi Hyukkie masih terlalu muda untuk menjalani rumah tangga"

"Bahkan aku dan Kyunnie saja belum menikah." sambung lelaki manis yang diketahui sebagai kakak laki-laki Hyukkie, Lee Sungmin.

"Maaf pama, aku tau kami masih muda, tapi aku berjanji menjaga Hyukkie dan membahagiakannya" ucap Donghae tegas seakan tidak takut jika Tuan Lee melemparnya keluar.

"Aku setuju kalian menikah" ucap wanita cantik yang sejak tadi diam, ibu Hyukkie.

"Eomma! Aku tidak mau dilangkahi oleh monyet jelek itu!" ucap Sungmin kesal.

"Sudah yeobo, setujui saja, Donghae juga namja baik dan bertanggung jawab"

"Huh baiklah, aku setuju, kapan kita langsungkan pernikahannya?"

**-00—**

"Uwaaah.. Kau keren sekali Hyukkie-ah" puji Ryeowook lelaki mungil nan manis yang terlihat senang melihat Hyukkie memakai tuxedo pengantin buatannya.

"Terimakasih." Hyukkie tersenyum manis.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau akan menikah secepat ini, pasti lelaki ikan itu akan lebih over padamu"

"Kau kapan menyusulku?"

"Tidak tau, Yesung Hyung belum mengatakan tentang pernikahan padaku"

"Huh, aku sangat gugup" ucap Hyukkie yang mengipas wajahnya dengan tangannya sendiri.

"Semua akan berjalan dengan lancar, kau jangan gugup ne"

"Apa pengantinnya sudah siap?" tanya lelaki manis yang masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu.

"Hyung..." Hyukkie tersenyum melihat Donghae datang.

"Kau terlihat keren.."

"Gomawo hyung."

"Aku tidak menyangka, adik kecilku ini akan menikah, ah apa kau ingin hyung ajari sesuatu"

"Sesuatu apa?"

"Ehm.. Begini" Sungmin mulai berbisik pelan ketelingaHyukkie .

-00-

Janji suci sudah diucap, terlihat sang Pastur menyuruh Donghae menciumHyukkie.

"Apa kami harus berciuman?" tanya Donghae kearah Pastur, pastur itu hanya mengangguk.

"Aku tidak bisa, banyak orang disini, apalagi semua teman kita diundang oleh eomma"

"Lakukan saja" Hyukkie tersenyum manis.

**Cium Cium Cium Cium**

Teriak teman-teman Donghae dan Hyukkie dengan jail termasuk MinHo dan Siwon yang berteriak heboh, Donghae

mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke Hyukkie,

"It's time" ucap Sungmin menyeringai, sedikit lagi bibir mereka bertemu sampai.

**UWEEEK**

"Donghaeeeeeeeeeeee" teriak kedua appa mereka yang berfikiran Hyukkie hamil.

"Haha..kena kau ikan!" Sungmin terkekeh pelan melihat acting adiknya yang terlihat natural dan wajah Donghae yang Shock terlihat pabbo didepan altar.

**END**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : Iya saya tahu ff ini aneh, sebenarnya idenya bagus. Tapi saya tidak bisa mengembangkan lebih. Hueeeeeeeeeeee maafkan aku Shim yang membuat ide mu berantakan *kecup Shim*. Ini ff hanya sekedar untuk memberikan persembahan saya kepada Donghae yang besok ulang tahun. Selamat ulang tahun oppa.. I love you so much.. :***

**.**

**.**

**Akhir kata,Mind to Review?**


End file.
